kantai collection: boy's fleet 1946
by saselitrecon
Summary: so me and some friends were playing world of warships at top teir until a flash and we where standing on the water near an island with said friends, getting shot at by... abyssal from KANTAI COLLECTION!
1. Chapter 1

so me and some friends were playing world of warships at top teir until a flash and we where standing on the water near an island with said friends, getting shot at by... abyssal from KANTAI COLLECTION!


	2. Chapter 2

save point

save mission

save memory

save file

loading error

file corrupted

delet file

delet failed

reprograming

reprograming failed

error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error errorerror error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error

save.

save complet


	3. Chapter 3

''all right guy's stay close to each other, but not to close, unless you ask, no homo'' you're probably wondering what the actual hell is going on, simple were playing world at war ship's, it goes like this, were playing top-tier ship's i'm the Großer Kurfürst one of my friends is playing the Montana, another playing the conqueror, Des Moines, Z-52, Maskva, and the République, if you never played the game and don't know the ships, LOOK IT UP your now wondering what are we doing with these ships, simple were going on a hunt, no servivers, and no mercies, that's how we play

''i get that you guys like to reck shit with your over powered battleship's, but it's the destroyers that fucken risk the fucken most'' said (error) playing the Z-52, he likes to play as the destroyer role but he is mostly the first one to die in our group since most of the ship's he fights are battle ship's that one salvo him most time's or 6 enemy ship's fuck him till he can't be fucked anymore, while us battleships and cruisers take long range attack's, but yes he is right

''then stick with us and well protect you'' said (error) playing the Des Moines

''or we could split up, battleship with battleships, and destroyers with cruisers'' said (error) playing the Maskva

''but wouldn't it be better if we where to stick together and bunch up''

''idiot if we do that they then would have a better chance at getting hit''

''then DO what a fucken fleet do then''

''ALL RIGHT''

so you're probably wondering who we are, well almost everyone in this chat plays their respective countries ships except me, one's Germany, two are French twin, one's British, one Russian, and an American, I'm the only one that doesn't play my country because I'm an Australian, originally a New Zealander but my parent's got divorced and a went with mum to Australia

each of us is a bit famous, for example, the Brit is a noble, 3rd hand cozen of the royal family, he was a bit of a prick back then, he bought and only tried the British ship, every time he killed someone he would show off, if he died he would send o complain to the developers, and his first ship was the HMS Duke of york premium ship, but I would be calling myself a hypocrite because my first ship was the KMS Tirpitz but I did it for fun, he did it to win, when I first meet him and killed him in battle, he complained calling me a hacker and a cheater I simply replied 'wanna do a 1v1 M8 c who is better' one match later I won, he was so bad that I lost less than 10 percent of my health, as it turns out his parent's try to make him better than the commoners, and try to get as close to the royal family

as for the French brother's it was when I was playing the Dunqurke, when the match started surprisingly everyone was French in my team, so I typed up in chat that said 'run my brothers retreat as our forefathers did during the great patriotic war' and that's what we did we run away from the enemy team without losing any ship's and won with sinking half the enemy team, turns out the two brothers's used us as bait when they sunk the enemy with destroyers at the time, when we talked to each other they told me that their mother is a model, and their father is a fashion designer, their not famous but are popular

the German, well he's still a bit of a mystery, he doesn't talk much and is shy, we first meet when he accidentally went on our chat, he wasn't that bad but a couple of minutes later we heard yelling in the background from his aunt and uncle, (error) never really did meet his parents because their archaeologist always having adventure

as for the Russian, we found him when he killed all of us from behind when we had our gun's and torpedo's pointed at the cap point, the only way how was we all were on low health and he used a cruiser to kill us all, gun's and torpedo's, that got us all pissed but accepted it like men, his whole family his a military family, his dad is in the general of the army, his mother is a medic, he has two older brothers's in the navy one on a nuclear submarine, and another on an aircraft carrier, a sister in the airforce, and another sister in the army as a spetnaz, his family goe's all the way to the Napoleoic war

the American was actually a friend of (error) the meet when he went to Germany for a student exchange program, (error) invited him to come over in our fleet in which he did, and to my shock he only played the reserved ship only, to get the Missouri, he played it ever since world of warship came out, i learned that he was in Montana and his family are farmer's, not the YEEHA, no there more like scientist, to be honest, trying mixtures and other science stuff

as for me, well well im the one who found the group on acident, i was the leader of are fleet, it was nice but i didnt care, i'm nothing realy speciel to be honest but my ancisters were great war hero's, every 5 genaration there was alway's a war hero in are family, not famest, but enought to get reconized

''enemy ship spoted, firing gu... wait what the bloody hell my game froze''

''same here''

''WHAT IN SAM HELL!''

''great my computer just crashed''

''this is bullshit!''

''your telling me''

''did the server need mantince's?, i mean that can happen''

''you mean to tell me that when you computer crashes you need to manince the server?''

''...yes?''

''...(error) your a idiot''

''ok fellas we just need to...''

 **'FLASH BANG BANG'**

and just like that no warning no sound, the only thing that happend, was getting getting seeing bright light, it was painful, i only say whit, i could only hear the ringing in my ears, it was like getting flashed banged, it focken heart like fuck

'fuckin hell that hurt'

as i was complaning i started to get my hearing and sight , i released a couple of things, one, i was on my hands and knees, two my hands and knees felt wet, three i feel alot of wight on me, and four i could hear moaning and mumbling around me

''Fuck my head''

''sonava bitch that hurt''

''i will murder the person that in invented pain''

''uuh.. im going to hurl''

''fuck me seven days to sunday''

''da fuck happen''

''wait where are we''

and like that i started to hear 7 people talking when i looked up i saw, my fleet of friends

''... ''  
'what? whats going on, whay can't i say there name?'

''...? what's going on wait what can't say your name ...? ''

but then i just realised looking at every one and me we had some stuff on use that looks like they came from a ship and were them from konncoll 'wait what the actual hell is going on' this is a strange occurrence that I think nobody has had the experience, but that thought stopped when we all heard whistling

''what's that noise?'' I said

'' I don't but that doesn't sound good''

it was getting loader and loader until

 **BOOM**

 **SPLASH**

a huge explosion went right beside me and not only that there was a splash from were the explosion happened, then we realized we were walking on water the whole time, I try to find where that shot came from and I did but what I saw was

''Abyssal?''

that's what I saw, humanity's enemies in Kontai collection an Anime and game, I watched the anime and it was alright but are we in the anime or game?

''guys we need to fight we are fighting an enemy fleet and we are wearing ship part of our ships that we unlocked from WOW so I will say this, FIRE AT THE ENEMY''.


End file.
